Christmas Rocks!
by Andy Elric
Summary: La época navideña es inspiración para hermosas y a veces -raras- melodías. Esta colección contiene seis de tantas canciones que alegran el mes de diciembre, ahora convertidas en seis historias pokeshipping.


_¡Feliz Navidad... Atrasada! Jaja Bueno es solo por un día y como lo tenía casi concluido no quise dejarlo todo un año en la computadora guardado, así que lo terminé. Y si, Esta es otra colección de One Shots, en total serán seis, aunque creo que los demás si serán hasta el próximo año, así que espero que disfruten de este pequeño y tierno one shot navideño, acéptenlo como mi regalo de mi parte a todos ustedes que todavía me siguen y esperan que actualice. _

_Las canciones que utilice son las menos comunes que tengo en mi lista de música navideña n_n aunque esta es sin duda una de las clásicas, por eso es que a utilicé, porque la verdad me gusta bastante. _

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

Luces intermitentes de vistosos colores, fuego en la chimenea, una reconfortante frazada adornada con stantlers, la insistencia de la alegre melodía de los villancicos en la radio. Todo en conjunto tenía una sola definición: Perfecto, sobre todo por el elemento final que sobrecogía su sala de estar.

Risa.

- ¡Definidamente eres un tonto!

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si tu eres la señorita destroza cocinas! ahora que le diré a mi madre sobre lo que pasó a la pared detrás de la estufa, ¿qué se quemó sola o siempre ha estado así?

- ¡oh cállate! Pensé que no habría tanta ciencia en calentar un poco de chocolate

- Apuesto que no sabías que llevaba leche también, de saberlo no hubieras terminado con ese desastre pegado al sartén.

- Y que me dices tu, señor _"puedo poner los malvaviscos en el horno de microondas" _

- ¡No sabía que iban a explotar!

- En realidad, yo si tenía la ligera sospecha

- ¿Entonces por que me dejaste hacerlo?

- Pensé que sería divertido verte intentándolo ¡y claro que fue divertido cuando abriste la puerta y todo te saltó a la cara!

Explotaron de nuevo las carcajadas y debía admitir que había sido la tarde más amena que había tenido en todo el mes. En realidad, había sido el mejor día de todo el año.

- No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo – Admitió a su acompañante que sonrió al escucharlo.

- Es porque no me habías tenido a mi en mucho tiempo – Se atrevió a decir, escondiendo sus mejillas coloradas tras la taza de chocolate humeante que fingía beber. Su momento de osadía acabó tan pronto como las palabras había escapado de su boca y temía que Ash las desmintiera, pero en su lugar, una sonrisa aún más amplia se apoderó del rostro del entrenador.

- Tienes toda la razón, Mist. – Se levantó del sillón corriendo hasta la chimenea sobre la cual se encontraba un pequeño calendario de divertidas figuras y de la misma forma apresurada regresó hasta su amiga. – Definitivamente fue mejor que llegaras unos días antes de Navidad, así podremos hacer un montón de cosas divertidas…

- Ash.

- Hoy podremos ver todas las películas navideñas que podamos antes de quedarnos dormidos…

- Ash

- Mañana iremos a patinar en el lago congelado…

- Ash

- ¡Y después podremos ir al festival de invierno justo antes de nochebuena!

**- ¡Ash! **

- ¡Ahhh! No me tienes que gritar en el oído, si no te gusta alguna de mis ideas, se pueden modificar.

- No, no es eso, pero… Yo no dije que me quedaría hasta Navidad.

Ash parecía realmente confundido con lo que parecía ser nueva información, pero ya que lo pensaba detenidamente, la chica se había aparecido frente a su puerta con esa arrebatadora sonrisa, viéndose mas linda que nunca con el ajustado suéter rojo que llevaba puesto y esos jeans… Era todo. Ni una maleta, nada de equipaje.

- Oh, yo supuse que habías aceptado la invitación de mi madre de pasar las fiestas aquí en Paleta.

- Y así será, volveré para Nochebuena, pero no puedo quedarme hoy. Tengo muchas tareas en el gimnasio aún. – Dejó la taza casi vacía sobre la mesita de la sala y se arremangó el suéter verificando la hora en su reloj – En realidad, debiera de irme ahora o no encontraré transporte para regresar a Celeste. Ha sido divertido ponernos al día y te veré de nuevo pronto ¿De acuerdo? – Caminó hacia el perchero de madera, donde estaban su abrigo de lana y su gorro. Ash se levantó corriendo detrás de ella con cierta desesperación, sirviendo de obstáculo entre la pelirroja y los objetos que intentaba tomar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Irte? ¿Ahora? Pero… pero… Misty…

- ¿Qué pasa Ash? - Trataba de hacerlo a un lado sin conseguirlo, Ash seguía bloqueando sus manos que intentaban alcanzar su abrigo. - ¡Ash, deja de hacer eso!  
>- ¡Es que te digo que no puedes irte! - Le dio un ligero empujón alejándola de sus prendas y de la entrada de su casa.<p>

- ¡Agh! Por que no? Dame una buena razón Ketchum, por la que no pueda irme a mi casa...

- Porque… porque... - Siempre le pasaba eso, tenía alguna "brillante" idea sin pensar en los detalles... O en la coherencia de sus palabras. Si no tenía ninguna razón para detenerla, ¿por qué lo intentaba? Ah si, porque quería disfrutar de la presencia de Misty tanto como fuera posible. Debía intentar algo, lo que sea y rápido, porque la impaciencia de Misty iba en aumento, lo veía en su ceño fruncido y en el tic de su pie que cada vez se hacía más rápido.  
>- Y bien, ¿dime por qué estás intentando que pierda mi autobús?<p>

- Porque... ¡porque hace mucho frío afuera por supuesto! Y de seguro ni siquiera habrá transporte porque las vías... Se... ¡Se bloquean! ¿Para qué vas solo a la calle para congelarte?

- Estás demente... - Lo miró un tanto hastiada por su tonta explicación - Eso solo pasa cuando los caminos se cubren de nieve y no ha caído ni un solo copo, así que...

- ¡Nieve! si tienes razón... ¡Espera aquí! - Hizo gestos que indicaban se detuviese mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Ash!

- ¡Solo espera!

- ¡Pero Ash!

- ¡No te vayas, ahora regreso!

Sin darle tiempo a responder corrió hasta la planta alta de su casa haciendo un montón de ruido en el proceso, Misty podía escuchar como el chico corría de un lado a otro, abriendo gavetas y ventanas, incluso soltando una que otra maldición al tropezar con los objetos que seguramente él mismo había desordenado haciendo… en realidad no tenía idea de que podría estar haciendo.

El conocido sonido de una pokebola al ser abierta fue lo único que podía distinguir y luego…

_"Si, si, sal al tejado y hazlo" _

- ¿Con quién demonios está hablando?

La curiosidad podía mas que su prisa de salir y se acercó hasta el primer peldaño de la escalera dispuesta a buscar al muchacho cuando éste regresó corriendo con obvia agitación.

- Oh bien, no te has ido.

- Pero estoy a punto de marcharme, no me importa que locuras estés haciendo allá arriba.

- ¿Locuras? No estaba haciendo nada y no podrás irte porque ¡mira! - señaló el ventanal de la sala mientras tomaba a Misty por los brazos empujándola frente hacia ella - ¿Ves? ¡Está nevando! Tal vez siga así toda la noche y todo el día de mañana. Los caminos cerrarán, no habrá transporte, ¡así que no podrás irte!

Misty miró la suave nevada con cierta incredulidad, sobre todo por la _"casualidad"_ de que ocurriera justo después de hablar de ello con Ash, quien parecía bastante complacido con el repentino cambio climático. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y acercó su rostro al del chico, intentando intimidarlo. sin duda logró hacerlo, pues el entrenador se veía cada vez mas nervioso.

- Así que... ¿Solo empezó a nevar?

- ¡Claro! Allí están las pruebas.

- ¿Y tu no tienes nada que ver con eso?

- Ey, culpa a la naturaleza, no a mi. - Rodó los ojos un tanto irritada por las tontas contestaciones de Ash y al hacerlo notó algo extraño en el exterior de la casa, algo que parecía diferente por la ventana de la cocina que acontecía frente a sus ojos. Sin duda Ash tenía que ver con ello y haría que lo confesara justo en ese momento.

- Así que la naturaleza... Es extraña, ¿no?

- ¡Si! Por eso es peligroso que te vayas ahora

- De verdad extraña porque... ¡Solo esta nevando en ésta ventana!

- ¡¿Ah?!

- ¡Qué es lo que estuviste haciendo allá arriba Ash Ketchum!

- ¡Nada!

- ¡Mientes!

- ¡No es verdad! Misty, ¡no!

Intentó detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida, ya había subido las escaleras buscando algo que resultara diferente, algo que delatara las acciones previas de Ash. La corriente helada no tardó en revelar la ventana abierta en el cuarto de huéspedes y quien estaba afuera era sin duda el culpable de la parcial nevada en la residencia de los Ketchum.

- ¡Glalie! - Gritó en tono molesto al pokemón que al verse descubierto detuvo su ataque de ventisca y no teniendo ganas de lidiar con la furia de la jovencita o de su entrenador, saltó del tejado, escabulléndose hacia un lugar más tranquilo lejos de gritos o posibles represalias. - ¡Muy chistoso Ash! - Estaba genuinamente enojada. ¿Era qué solo quería hacerle una mala broma? Así parecía y no dudó en soltarle un buen golpe que lo mandó al suelo. Sin escuchar las burdas explicaciones que el chico le hacía, se dirigió hacia las escaleras... O eso pretendía pues no había terminado de dar ni un paso cuando Ash había afianzado sus manos a una de las botas felpudas de la chica impidiéndole caminar con normalidad.

- ¡Por favor, por favor Misty no te vayas! - Gritaba en un tono bastante infantil, negándose a soltarse del pie de su amiga a pesar de que ella seguía caminando, arrastrándolo cual trapo viejos por el suelo. - Si de todas formas vas a regresar en Nochebuena es mejor que te quedes desde hoy.

- Ya te dije que no, Ash. Tengo labores en el gimnasio

- Puedes hacerlas después.

- Mis hermanas no estarían muy contentas si eso ocurre y no... Puedo...abandonar... Mis responsabilidades, ¡Ash! ¡Ya suéltame! Pensé que las escaleras te harían levantarte.

- ¡Pues pensaste mal! Si quieres irte a Celeste tendrás que llevarme arrastrando y no creo que seas tan cruel como para hacerme que te siga pegado a tu pie, ¿verdad?

Misty bajó la mirada hasta el chico que se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo un gesto que intentaba ser lo suficientemente tierno como para conmoverla y obligarla a desistir de sus intenciones de irse. El muy maldito lo estaba consiguiendo, pero Misty no podía caer por un truco tan barato si solo era una mirada tierna y un gesto indignado. ¡No! Debía resistirse a sus encantos, es decir a sus chantajes. Agitó su pie tan fuerte como pudo hasta que se liberó de Ash, apenas si se vio desprendida del peso extra, corrió hasta la puerta, segura de que Ash no tendría tiempo de reponerse para detenerla. Pensó mal. sin importarle que su cabeza impactara contra uno de los tantos muebles de la sala, se levantó deprisa hasta el perchero, ganándole a Misty por segundos la carrera y arrebatando casi de sus manos las pertenecías de su amiga.

- ¡Aja! - gritó triunfante agitando el abrigo en el aire - no puedes irte sin tus cosas.

- Eres un inmaduro, ¡Ya dame eso! – Intentó quitarle de las manos los artículos que tan triunfante ondeaba sin conseguirlo, sobre todo cuando él comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de la mesita en la sala. Parecía demasiado alegre y con cada tonta risa que alcanzaba a escuchar en cada tonta vuelta que daba, su furia crecía. – ¡Bien! ¡Quédate con ellos no los necesito para regresar a mi casa!

Y sin más salió por la puerta dispuesta a marcharse… Eso fue hasta que la helada brisa pegó de lleno en todo su delgado cuerpo, el ligero suéter rojo no era contendiente para el frío que comenzaba azotar todo el pueblo y que aún con la ausencia de la nieve se estaba haciendo bastante insoportable. Se abrazó a si misma y dio algunos pasos decidida a marcharse, de nuevo un fuerte ventarrón la detuvo… al igual que los brazos de Ash que con brusquedad la regresaron al interior de la casa.

- Está bien – Dijo el joven una vez que regresaron al corredor de la entrada, cerrando la puerta – No podría dejar que te marcharas así, te puedes enfermar. Si en verdad quieres irte pedimos un taxi y te acompaño hasta la estación. – Su tono era de total resignación, entregando las prendas a su amiga que indicaban decía la verdad.

Debía de estar agradecida que sus locos intentos por detenerla habían terminado, pero la verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad de saber por qué alguien que a veces podía ser en verdad orgulloso como lo era Ash, había preferido incluso rogarle antes que dejarla ir y también, quería saber si es que él sentía tanta tristeza por verla marchar como lo demostraba todo su rostro en ese momento. Ni siquiera se puso el saco, lo hizo a un lado acercándose al joven que intentaba contactar a un taxi a través del teléfono.

- Espera un momento Ash. – El mencionado dejó de lado el aparato para prestarle su total atención a la pelirroja que parecía algo seria al hablarle - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Bueno, porque si te dejara ir en este clima, te diera neumonía y murieras, creo que me sentiría un poco culpable…

- ¡No lo del taxi, tarado! ¿Por qué hiciste tantas locuras para qué no me fuera? ¿Es realmente tan importante para ti que me quede?

- Pues… si lo es – Confesó con franqueza, aunque no pudo evitar que un tono rojizo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

- En lugar de hacer tantas tonterías, pudiste habérmelo pedido ¿Sabes?

- Bien, te lo pido ahora: Mist, por favor no te vayas. – Misty se recargó en la pared, colocando un dedo sobre su mejilla, parecía como si de verdad lo estuviera meditando más de la cuenta.

- Está bien. – Contestó al cabo de unos segundos de _intensa_ reflexión.

- ¿De verdad? – Estaba emocionado, a punto de dar saltos de felicidad alrededor del sillón, pero el dedo índice que antes estaba sobre el rostro de Misty, ahora se encontraba firme frente a él. Sabía que no podría salirse con la suya tan fácil.

- Con una condición.

- De acuerdo… - Contestó no muy convencido, Misty si podía ser muy aprovechada de situaciones como esa.

- Tienes que decime la verdad.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que me quede? Es decir, de todas formas verías a todos en Navidad, ¿Por qué no simplemente vernos allí? – Y después de sus cuestionamientos fijó sus ojos de esmeralda en él.

Era mejor si le pedía dinero o que se tirara a un pozo, ¿Por qué preguntarle algo que solo hacía su corazón palpitar con tanta rapidez? No desconocía la respuesta, pero decírsela a ella si que resultaría bastante complicado y más si lo seguía mirando de esa forma tan intensa.

- Bueno… porque no sería lo mismo. – Despegaba su suéter de su cuello intentando respirar mejor, de pronto todo el frío que reclamaba sentir parecía desvanecerse por completo siendo reemplazado con un intenso bochorno – Es decir, si te vería y estaríamos juntos, pero lo mismo estarían Tracey, Brock o muchos otros que te han extrañado y no dudarían en hablar contigo por horas.

- ¿Y eso es malo por qué…?

- Porque tendría que compartirte con todos cuando realmente no quiero. – Vaya que empezaba hacer calor, por lo menos para Ash y su rostro, pues había pasado de un ligero rosado a un intenso rojo que lo cubría por completo. Bajó la mirada así no pudo notar que las mejillas de Misty se encontraban en un tono similar. – Hoy ha sido maravilloso, pero no solo porque hayas venido, sino por estar solos tu y yo. Creo que… quería fuera de esa manera por un poco más de tiempo.

En realidad, deseaba que siguieran así por toda la vida, pero decidió que esa última confesión debía guardársela, sería demasiado vergonzosa, más que todo lo ya confesado. De seguro Misty se molestaría pues todas sus razones eran realmente egoístas y seguro saldría huyendo en el primer transporte que encontrara hacia Celeste.

No fue así, ella seguía frente a él, sonriendo.

- ¿Ves? Solo tenías que decir eso en lugar de poner al pobre de Glalie a crear una nevada.

- ¿E… eso quiere decir que... te quedarás?

- Supongo. Es decir, pasar tiempo a solas contigo, puede ser realmente divertido.

- ¡Genial!

- Además, después de Navidad me ayudarás con el gimnasio y así no tendré trabajo atrasado.

- Claro que… ¡Ey! ¿Quién te dijo que yo haré tal cosa?

- Tu, cuando confesaste _adorar_ el tiempo que pasas conmigo.

- Yo… Yo no dije eso – Su rostro estaba a punto de explotar, sobre todo cuando ella parecía burlarse cada segundo más de él.

- Oh, pero si eso es lo que diste a entender.

- ¡Pues entendiste mal! En lugar de inventarte cosas busca algo que ver en la televisión.

- ¿Para que puedas abrazarme mientras lo vemos juntos?

- Si… ¡Es decir no! ¡Misty ya deja eso!

Vaya que iba disfrutar molestarlo por algunos días, así como iba a disfrutar decirle que ella sentía lo mismo y después explicarle al despistado de Ash la razón detrás de ese mutuo sentimiento que a sus dieciséis años parecía no deducir del todo.

Entonces podrían pasar todas sus Navidades juntos, hiciera frío o no.

* * *

><p><em>Y... Eso es todo n_n les dije que era corto, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, trataré de poner otro para año nuevo, pero si no lo consigo, seguro el próximo año tendrán unos cuantos shots navideños, saben que amo estas épocas y amando el pokeshipping solo dan como resultado un montón de historias azucaradas de mi parte para todos ustedes. Ojalá hayan disfrutado las fiestas con sus familias. Saben que de mi parte siempre habrá buenos deseos para todos ustedes n_n<em>

_Esta canción la encuentran con un montón de interpretes pero mi favorita sin duda es con **Lady Antebellum**_


End file.
